New student
by QueenofNerdyness
Summary: Title says all.
1. Chapter 1

Danny arrived early to class having no ghost to make him late...okay that's a lie, he was almost 10 minutes late but in his defense, Mr. Lancer was late too so, in Mr. Lancer's case he was early. Anyway, when he got there he had a few minutes to goof off before Mr. Lancer walked in the class. Trailing behind him aimlessly looking around curiously and fearfully was a girl Danny had never seen before. She was literally stark white **(I'm not racist. I mean she was an albino. If you don't know what that is look it up)** with white shoulder blade length, curly-ish hair. Her eyes looked as if they were made of silver. She wore a crimson red knee length long sleeved dress like thing, with black leggings underneath, and blue flats.

"Class, this is our new student **(roll credits)** Silena Daciana. She's an exchange student from Romania. Until an interpreter can be found, she'll be excused from all assignments. Unless, someone here speaks Romanian." He said skeptically, while looking at her in a weird way, so we're the other boys in the class. She of course, was oblivious to all of this, before she looked at me and cocked her head. _"Andy?"_

I looked up when I heard that name, the name of my long lost twin brother. _"No, I'm his brother. D-do you know where he his? Is he safe?"_

 _"Yes and he remembers you. He says that you were the moon and he was the sun. Complete opposites, yet complete equals."_

I sighed, releaved at this news. That's when I noticed Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class looked at me in shock.

"Mr. Fenton, did you just have a conversation with her?"

"Yes."

"H-how?"

"That can be discussed later. In private." I didn't mean to sound harsh but, I didn't want to talk about my personal life in front of the class.

"Well in that case, Mr. Fenton, you can be her interpreter. Come by tomorrow to get your new schedules."

"Of course, Mr. Lancer."


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Danny greeted Sam and Tucker when he got out of his house. "Hey, guys! We have to make a stop real quick okay."

Sam looked suspicious and Tucker looked confused but they said okay. He'd gotten the address of Silena the day before, so they could walk together. Her house was about 5 min. from his, so it was no trouble getting there. The trouble was her greeting Tucker. Danny could admit that she was beautiful and when it came to Tucker that was a problem, most likely because he'd flirt with any pretty girl who was single. Well, except Sam...

Moving on.

Silena stepped out of the door just as they were about to be in front of her house. She smiled when she saw us. _"Danny! How are you? Oh, and who are your friends?"_ She said. Tucker ran to her and started to flirt. "Well, hello lovely lady. I'm Tucker Foley, that's TF for too fine."

I rolled my eyes and walked over there. "Tucker unless you were ignoring her, she can't speak English and unless you speak Romanian she won't be able to understand you until she learns English." I turned to her and gave her a Romanian-English dictionary. She opened it and looked through pages. "T-tank you?" She said. I corrected her and introduced her to Sam.

" _This is Sam. The one that came up to you is Tucker. They're my friends. Do you want to walk to school with us?"_ I asked. She nodded and smiled "Hello"

 **At school**

Danny was taking notes and translating them in Mr. Lancer's class while Silena was reading the dictionary. And occasionally asking how to pronounce a word. Literally every boy and even some girls in the class was glaring at him. He didn't know what was going on! It's like someone cast a spell and now they were under mind control. Though, some didn't seem all that affected.

But we digress.

Earlier while they were getting things from their lockers, the A-Listers came tried to recruit Silena and him. Silena because as they explained, "She's hot so she must be rich. And we're only allowing you in because you can understand her." When she had this translated, she gib-slapped them in the face. If there was one good thing about how she looked, it was that she can never get in trouble. Turns out she wasn't rich. And she didn't do the 'Abandon your **friends** for rose who look better.' stuff.

The period ended and they headed to their last period, music.

The teacher had them improvise on an instrument of their choice, that was in the room. Danny had gotten a guitar. Silena had gotten a violin. Tucker got a keyboard. Sam got a cello. Dash got a drum. Paulina got a flute. Valerie got a saxophone. Star got a flute too. Kwan got a guitar. **(A/N: And a bunch of other people got their instruments. I just won't mention them because they don't matter and I don't care about them. Besides, I'm too lazy to make some new OCs.)**

It was time for everyone to perform. To be honest, most of them sounded like hell. Imagine the worst sound you've ever heard, multiply that by 10, add the sound of dying sick animals and you've got what they sound like. Then it was Silena's turn. We flinched and expected the worse.

What happened was much much unexpected. **(You know the theme from Schindler's list. That's what she played.)**

They were shocked. I swear, Paulina had fire coming out of her ears and nose. We all backed away from her slowly. Silena noticed absolutely nothing. That's when the bell rung, and they returned the instruments and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since, Silena came to Amity Park. She learned English, though has some trouble with big words. She learned enough to tell when someone was insulting or flirting with her. If anyone was insulting her, she'd say 'Thank you. While I'm flattered that you pay attention to me, I'm not all that interesting and you should devote that attention to your education. I pity you though, you have so little going on in your life that you try to make your self appear better in the eyes of people who don't matter that much.' then she'd walk away. If anyone flirted with her she'd either slap them or decline rudely.

 _Anyway_

Danny just told them about how his parents built a ghost portal. He was going to show them after school. "Do you mind if I bring my little sister with me? I have to pay the babysitter anyway." Silena said.

"Ok. I guess"

 **After School**

They were waiting in Silena's house after school. She said they could come in and wait while she got her sister's stuff. Tucker was raiding the refrigerator. The couch they were sitting on was like a cloud. They were watching an old show called The Golden Girls. Tucker came back, carrying a plate of bacon and a plate of tofu.

They are alittle and waited.

Silena came down the stairs carrying a sea green baby bag on one arm and a sleeping little girl wearing a blue dress with black flats, her black hair covering her little face. Tucker and Danny awed loudly. Sam looked disinterested but you could see the loving look in her eyes.

"Let's go. You can ogle little Talia on the way there."

That snapped them out of their stupor and they left. Danny and Tucker cooed over Talia the whole way, Sam just scoffed and continued walking.

 **At Danny's front door**

Danny opened the door.

"GHOST!?"

They dodged a bunch of ectoplasm that was shot at them. Then Talia woke up.

"Jack! Not everyone that comes through the door is a ghost. Oh, and look, you woke up a baby." Maddie said

"It's okay Mrs. Fenton! Let me just calm her down." Silena said

" _Between the here, between the now. Between the north, between the south. Between the west, between the east. Between the time, between the place_

 _From the shell. A song of the sea. Neither quiet nor calm. Searching for love again. Mo ghrá_

 _Between the winds, between the waves. Between the sands,between the shore. From the shell. A song of the sea. Neither quiet nor calm. Searching for love again_

 _Between the stones, between the storm. Between belief, between the sea. Tá mé I dtiúin"_ She sang while gently rocking her sister.

The rest of us had to shake our heads to stay awake. Whatever that was, it worked. I turned and saw Tucker video taping, half asleep.

"Wake up!"

They jumped in surprise. Well, Jack fell down but they were all awake except for Talia of course. "Do you have somewhere I can ser her down to sleep in?"

"We have a guest bedroom."

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie guided Silena to the guest bedroom.

She was thinking about that song. It had an effect on them. If she were like her husband, she would assume that Silena was a ghost but she isn't her husband. She stopped in front of a door. She looked at Silena and froze. Silena was looking at her expectantly. Well so much expectantly as warily and innocent...too innocent. For the first time, Maddie was afraid. Her eyes were looking solely on her. Eyes tend to move of their own will, they never stop moving. **(If you don't believe me, next time you look at someone, look at their eyes and tell me they don't move even slightly. Look at someone who's not looking at you but look at their irises they never stop moving.)**

Silena's eyes weren't moving at all. Not even slightly. She blinked. "Why did you stop? Is this the room?"

"...Yes..."

"Thank you."

Silena walked into the room holding her sister with one hand carefully. She rearranged the pillows to resemble a nest and placed her sister in the middle of it and kissed her forehead. She turned towards me and whispered a thanks. If Maddie hadn't learned how to read lips she wouldn't have been able to understand her. We left the room after closing the doors. I saw a brief flash of fear in her eyes, then she turned to me and those eyes became desperate, like those of a lost sheep or a lost child searching for their parents after getting lost.

We walked down the hallway. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"No. I have a brotherly figure though."

"Oh...Where are your parents?"

"My mother is gone. My father is on a trip for his work. He is an ecologist."

Maddie was about to say more but then they reached the bottom. "Hello!"

"Down here Mom!"

They were in the lab. Jack was about to show them th portal without her! Not on her watch. She raced down there. Silena walked at a normal pace.

* * *

Silena walked in right before they were about to turn the portal. She jumped literally to the cieling and no one noticed when Jack thundered BANZAI.

The portal fizzed and sparked and a faint green swirl appeared but nothing else happened. "Ha! I knew ghosts weren't real." Jazz said before she walked upstairs grumbling about studying and homework. Jack was desolate and sadly walked upstairs, Maddie attempting to comfort him with promises of working on it more and best of all...Cookies!

Silena proceeded to walk about the lab, taking it all in. She tuned in and out but snapped out of it when she heard "I'll do it."

She turned her head so fast that it was amazing that she didn't get whiplash and/or snap her neck. "You'll do what?!"

They jumped forgetting she was there. "Um, Danny agreed to go into the portal."

"Are you crazy!? That thing could not only be radioactive but something bad could happen to you!? Bad things with those things. Please don't go!"

"What kind of things?"

"Most go into a coma and suddenly always have nearly death tendencies. 5 out 6 make it to 25. Someone I knew was isolated for 5 years veacause of zose portals."

Danny looked alarmed. Sam looked stoic. Tucker looked afraid. "...What about that extra one?" They asked not sure if they wanted to know.

"... That's a mixed case. Some commit suicide. Others go missing for ages and almost never come back."

Danny was backing up the whole time. He accidentally tripped. He tripped and fell into the portal. As he fell, his hand brushed against something and all Danny felt was pain.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm moving my stories to wattpad. My username will be Schimbator.


End file.
